Tegamaru Tanashi
Tegamaru Tanashi (棚志 テガマル) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Heroes Appearance He has blue hair tied up on top of his head, and very thick eyebrows. He wears a black, grey and yellow jacket with a flame on it, and over-sized grey shorts. Personality Tegamaru is extremely arrogant, ignoring challenges and refusing to acknowledge players by their names unless he deems them worthy. He also loves different kinds of milk. In battle, he's considered to possess an "imposing stance." He fears nothing from his opponents, and is capable of using any card that comes to him. Biography Tegamaru is a strong, red card battler, and the rival of Hajime Hinobori. Because of his abilities on the battle field, he is said to possess the hands of god. He has two teammates, Chihiro Kusaka and Kobushi Nigiri. His descendants were apparently powerful shikigami users, and he wants to restore his family's name. He refers to Hajime as "Headband," and wouldn't battle him until he could defeat Kobushi and Chihiro. Though Hajime never officially accomplished this, Tegamaru was matched up against Hajime in their block of the Hero Championship. He won the match, and became a finalist along with Kimari and Manabu. During the national championship, he also won through all his matches, becoming a finalist. When he saw Hajime become a finalist too, he somehow agreed to call Hajime by his name. He went back to calling him Headband after this, however. Not very long after that, Chihiro's parents asked him to bring her back to her home. Chihiro didn't agree, and requested a battle. Tegamaru offered himself to be Chihiro's opponent, and was defeated. When there was a buzz around the world about a mysterious "phantom card," Tegamaru went to Italy to search for it. This card was actually The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon, an heirloom of his family that was stolen from his ancestor, Haomaru, 450 years ago. Tegamaru battled its current owner, and defeated him, rightfully taking it back. He won his block H in the world tournament, and was next set to face Nora Nyao, China's representative. Before the battle, he gave Kintarogue-Bear and Musashied-Ashliger to Chihiro and Kobushi, saying he didn't need either card. He wanted to win only with Amaterasu-Dragon. This was a sharp contrast from his regular style of relying on any card, and his love for all spirits. During the battle, he was fixated on playing draw cards until he could get it into play. Once he did, he won easily. He defeated his next opponent, Abura Katabura, as well, making it to the final round. There, he won against Hajime and became the championship winner. As promised, Arata challenged him In the decisive hero match. He won again, and was crowned the first supreme hero. Tegamaru left Japan, as well as his friends, to go to America and work to restore his family. He made himself a millionaire using the family's hidden company. However, before leaving, Chihiro gave him her sketchbook, full of pictures of him, his friends and spirits. Seeing that sunk into him a little. He returned to Japan after receiving a letter of challenge from Hajime, which was actually a set up planned by Kimari. There, he would have another battle with Hajime at the Hero Stadium. In battle, he uses Dorcus-Ushiwaka and Mibrock-Baragan, as well as his own cards, as he realized what he'd forgotten. He said that Team Tegamaru was eternal. This time, he's defeated by Hajime. Later, he gives Chihiro a new sketchbook. Deck Tegamaru uses red. His deck has at contanied at some point, the following Battle Stats Trivia *He's the first rival whose main color isn't white. *He shares a seiyuu with Hagakure in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes and Salt in Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Appearances Battle Spirits Heroes anime Battle Spirits Heroes (Manga- Jump) Battle Spirits Heroes (Manga- Ace) Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Heroes characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist